1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to efficiently acquiring data, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for efficiently acquiring data from a plurality of proximate devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With the proliferation of mobile devices, the amount of data being collected by individuals has increased exponentially. This includes photos and video as well as other types of data collection such as traffic congestion, weather information, gas prices, etc. Due to the amount of data being collected by users on their mobile devices and the limited amount of data storage available on each mobile device, information may be uploaded from these mobile devices to data storage servers. This uploaded data may be stored in centralized servers in discrete bundles or across multiple servers (and often locations) as cloud storage managed by a hosting company. This allows the user to access the uploaded data at a later time, often from other devices than the device used to capture the uploaded data.